Dylan & Lilly
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: Bunch of random Dylan/Lilly one shots. Hope you like :) Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot That goes for ever ont shot! Once again hope you like, and review :) :) 3
1. Busted

**Lilly's POV**  
Dylan and I were laying on the roof with the jumbo flashlight. We were both hovering our hands over the light, while gazing  
up at the stars.  
"Ha, who knew laying up here, playing with a flashlight, could be so entertaining?" Dylan chuckled.  
"When I was little, Kelly and I would lay up here. I'd try to count the stars," I said.  
"How high did you count, before you lost track?" he asked.  
"Usually I'd only make it up to 50, but the highest I've made it was 127," I answered.  
"Wow, how old were you?" he questioned.  
"8," I answered, again.  
"Nice," he smiled.  
"Yeah," I smiled back. I shiver ran up my spine. Dylan must've noticed it.  
"You cold?" he asked.  
"Kinda'," I replied.  
"Here," he said, handing me his hoodie.  
"Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked, concerned.  
"No," he answered. "Now put it on," he urged.  
"Okay," I giggled, pulling it on over my head.  
"Better?" he asked.  
"Yeah, thanks, Dyl," I thanked.  
"No probelm, you want to listen to music?" he questioned.  
"Sure," I responded. He pulled out his ipod, and hit play on his media playlist. _'Forever and Always'_ by Parachute came on.  
Dylan started singing to it. At the one line: 'She sits by his bedside, and holds his hand too tight' he reached over, and took  
my hand. I was staring at him in awe as he finshes the song. We were both sitting up.  
"What was that?" I asked, amazed.  
"What?" he questioned.  
"What was you singing? I never knew you could sing like that! That was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" the  
words just poured out of me.  
"Sorry, it never really came up," he shrugged.  
"And that song, that song was adorable!" I gushed.  
"Yeah, I started listening to it when I met you," he admitted.  
"Do you practice what you say, or does it just come to you?" I asked, jokingly.  
"Yeah, I practice on Rosie," he joked.  
"I knew it," I went along with it.  
"I love you," he chuckled, shaking his head.  
"I love you more," I replied.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said, with the biggest grin ever.  
"Well then," he said, before leaping over and tickling me.  
"Stop," I giggled.  
"Not until you say I love you more," he laughed back.  
"Okay, I love you more," I repeated, purposly missing the meaning of what he said.  
"Okay, say Dylan loves Lilly more," he ordered, still tickling me.  
"Okay, okay. Dylan loves Lilly more. There, you happy?" I asked, as he stopped his tickling torture.  
"Very," he smirked. When we finally settled down, I snuggled close to Dylan. My head was on his shoulder, my left arm was  
around his neck as my right was around his ribs. Both of his arms encircled my torso. _'Remembering Sunday'_ by All Time Low  
came on, and before I knew it I was fast asleep in Dylan's arms.  
**Dylan's POV**  
After _'Remebering Sunday'_ I realized Lilly was asleep. I turned off the flashlight. I pused a stray lock of hair behind her ear,  
and kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Beautiful," I whispered. Soon after that I drifted off to my own sweet dreams.  
**Kelly's POV**  
I woke up in the morning, and walked over to Ben's house. I knocked on the door, and he was quick to answer.  
"Hey, did Lilly come in last night?" he asked, as he opened the door.  
"No, I was about to ask you if you've seen her. Why?" I asked.  
"Dylan didn't come in either," he answered.  
"Where do you think they could be?" I questioned.  
"I don't know, let's go look," Ben ordered. I was walking around the jaguar cafe' when I saw a flashlight on the roof. I climbed  
up to get it.  
"Ben, come up here. You're going to want to see this," I called. He was up here in 30 seconds.  
"Well, you found Lilly and Dylan," Ben pointed out.  
Lilly and Dylan were laying, asleep, on the roof. Dylan had his hands around her stomache. Lilly, in Dylan's hoodie, had one  
arm around Dylan's neck, and the other around his torso, and her head on his shoulder.  
"You don't think?" Ben asked.  
"Oh, I think Lilly and Dylan are dating," I agreed.  
Just then Lilly and Dylan woke up. The both jumped when they saw us.  
"Hey, Dad. Hi, Kelly," Dylan said, cautiously.  
"Hey, Kids. Is there something you two aren't telling me and Ben?" I asked.  
"Busted?" Dylan asked.  
"So busted," Ben answered, chuckling. Everyone started smiling, and soon all four of us were laughing.

**Sorry if this sucked, but it's my first We Bought A Zoo fanfic. This is a disclaimer for any and all WBAZ fnfic I write Hope you enjoy! :)**


	2. The First Day

**Dylan's POV**  
It was the night before the first day of school. Everyone, except us, were at a employee bonfire. Lilly and I were sitting in my  
living room, on the couch, watching a movie.  
"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked. This was going to be Lilly's first year in a real school, and because she's so smart  
she's taking 9th grade classes with me.  
"Excited is an understatment. I finally get to go to a real school. With people my age, or older I should say," she explained.  
"Yeah, but I'm warning you, people at school can be mean. Especially girls," I cautioned.  
"I'm not scared. You'll be there, and that's all I need to make it through the day," she smiled.  
"Good, and let me know if any guys hit on you. Okay?" I said.  
"I promise," she rolled her eyes, giggling.  
"Plus, since we're in the same grade I can show you to your classes, instead of some random jerk," I joked.  
"Yeah. I'd rather have my boyfriend show me around, instead of some jerk," she agreed. Her smile was so beautiful. I took a  
chance, and I leaned in. When she saw me, she started to lean in. Our eyes, simultaniously, shut and our lips connected. When  
we were kissing I had my hands on her waist, as hers were linked around my neck. We started leaning back, so I was on top  
of her. I felt her toung swipe my lips. I immediatly granted her acecess. When we pulled back, I started to kiss her neck.  
After about a minute of that, I sat up. She followed me.  
"Wow," we both whispered.  
"Good thing Rosie's not here," I laughed.  
"I know," she agreed, giggling. Then we continued watching the movie. When the movie was over, I saw her sleeping, her  
head on my shoulder. I carried her up to my room, and tucked her into my bed. I changed into my pj's and went to sleep on  
the couch.  
***Morning* Lilly's POV**  
I woke up in Dylan's bed. I must've fallen asleep watching the movie. I got up, and went downstairs. Dylan was sitting at the  
table, eating. He was still in his pajamas.  
"Morning, Beautiful," he greeted, when I entered.  
"Morning," I blushed, kissing his on the cheek.  
"I was going to wake you up after I was done eating," he infromed.  
"Well, you don't have to now," I stated, yawning. I put some bread in the toaster, and sat next to him.  
"Kelly brought you clothes. They're sitting in a bag on the coffee table," he explained.  
"Thanks," I thanked. My toast popped. I ate it, and went into the bathroom to change. Dylan was sitting on the couch when  
I walked into the living room.  
"Ready to go, Gorgeous?" he asked.  
"Ready," I smiled.  
"Okay," he said, taking my hand. We walked out to the car. His dad got in, and drove us to school.  
"Have fun, and be good," called.  
"We will," Dylan and I promised. We walked into school, hand-in-hand.  
"Well, little Dylan has a girlfriend," some kid smirked. He was around 5' 6'', a little chubby, and black spikey hair.  
"Yeah, Rick, this is Lilly. Lilly, this is Rick," Dylan introduced.  
"Hi," I smiled.  
"Hey," he greeted, holding out his hand. I took it.  
"I'll see you later, Rick," Dylan said.  
"Bye," I said.  
"Later," Rick said.  
"He seems nice," I commented.  
"Yeah, he's really funny, too," Dylan added.  
"Any other friends I should meet?" I asked.  
"Only Alex, but I can introduce you two in homeroom," he replied.  
"Okay," I smiled. We walked into 's room, and sat in two empty desks next to each other. Then a guy who's  
probably 5' 5'', thin, and has short blond hair sat behind Dylan.  
"Hey, Alex, what's up?" Dylan asked.  
"Nothing much," Alex replied.  
"This is my girlfriend, Lilly," Dylan infromed.  
"Hey, Lilly, nice to meet you," Alex held out his hand, smiling.  
"Hey, Alex," I greeted, taking his hand.  
"She's really pretty, Dylan," Alex commented.  
"I know," Dylan smiled.  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
**Dylan's POV**  
"Attention class," said. "We have a new student. Her name is Miss Lillian Miska. Come up here Miss Miska," she  
ordered. Lilly stood up, and walked into the front of the class.  
"Hi, I'm Lilly," she said, quietly.  
"Everyone introduce yourselfs," she ordered. Alex and I were the last to introduce ourselves.  
"I'm Alexander Roland," Alex announced.  
"I'm Dylan Mee," I said, with the biggest smile I've ever worn. Soon we went to first period. Lilly and I have the same  
scheduel. Finally, luch rolled around. Lilly and I got our lunches, and went to sit down. That's when things got ugly. Lilly  
accidently ran into Kiara Lamare', the 'most popular girl in school'.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Lilly apologized.  
"Oh, new girl," she sneered.  
"Let's go sit down," I suggested, to Lilly.  
"No, it's okay. I'm just going to return the favor," Kiara said. She took my milk, and poured it all over Lilly. She started crying  
and ran out of the luch room. I threw Kiara my tray, and ran to catch up with her. I finally caught her, and I pulled her into a  
hug. She cried into my chest.  
"It's okay, Baby. Sh, it's alright," I comforted. We were just leaning up into the lockers, her crying. Then the bell for 6th period  
rang. She wiped her eyes, and we went to math. Eventually, the day was over. We went outsid, and dad picked us up.  
**Lilly's POV**  
Dylan and I got into her dad's car.  
"So, how was your first day?" asked.  
"Okay," Dylan and I replied, in unision.  
"Were people nice?" he asked me.  
"Some," I answered.  
"Good," he said, then we were off, back to the zoo.  
When we got home, Dylan and I went to the jaguar cafe' to do our homework.  
"Don't you want to change or get a shower before homework? Because of the milk?" Dylan asked.  
"Yeah, I'll get a shower, and change into my pajamas. Then, we can do homework. You can make us an after school snack,  
while I'm gone," I suggested.  
"Okay," he smiled.  
"Good," I said. I went, and took a shower. I put on black sweatpants and a white cami. I pulled my hair back in a bun, and  
went to the main part of the cafe'.  
"Back," I called, as I walked in.  
"Hey, missed you," he said.  
"Missed you, too, in that 20 minutes," I giggled.  
"Yeah, 20 minutes is a long time," he chuckled.  
"You ready for homework?" I asked.  
"Not really," he rolled his eyes.  
"I'll give you kiss after we do our homework," I bargained.  
"Okay," he smirked, picking up a pencil.  
*One hour later*  
"Are you done yet?" Dylan asked.  
"Yep, I just finished," I answered.  
"And done," he said.  
"Thank God, we're done!" I cheered.  
"Now?" Dylan smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes," I nodded. I sat on his knee, and I kissed him. One hand cupped my face, while she other held my waist so I wouldn't  
fall. My hands were planted on his shoulders. Then we pulled back.  
"There's your homework kiss," I stated.  
"Your hair is so soft," he pointed out, twisting a loose strand of my hair that fell out of the bun.  
"Thanks," I giggled. We went up to my room to study for a history test we're going to have on Friday. We studied forever.  
Before we knew it, it was sundown.  
"I better get going," Dylan said, standing.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, standing up, and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Love you," he said, putting his hands on my waist.  
"Love you too," I returned. We kissed, and we pulled back.  
"Goodnight, Beautiful," he said, and then he left. I layed down and fell asleep, thinking about my first day of real high school.


	3. Just Tell Her

**This is set before Dylan told Lilly I love you. Hope you like and review :)**

**Dylan's POV  
**I was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing in my sketch book.  
"Hey, Dylan, whatcha' doing?" Rosie, my little sister, asked.  
"Drawing," I answered.  
"Drwaing what?" she questioned.  
"None of your business," I replied.  
"Dad!" she yelled.  
"Dylan, please, just show your sister what you're drawing, unless it's violent," Dad odered. So, I uncovered the page and let  
my sister look and my drawing. It said 'Lilly' in big bubble letters, and there was a heart where the dot in the 'i' should be.  
"Ooh," she sang.  
"Yeah, now give it back, and don't tell anyone," I commanded.  
"I won't, on one condition," she said.  
"What?" I asked. I knew that devious grin she had on.  
"You have to tell Lilly," she stated.  
"Tell Lilly what?" I questioned, confused.  
"You have to tell Lilly you like her," she cleared.  
"I don't like her," I defended.  
"Yes, Dylan, you like her," she pryed.  
"No, I don't like her," I insisted. "I love her," I admitted. Her chin dropped to the floor.  
"Well, don't just sit here, go tell her!" Rosie demanded.  
"What if she doesn't love me back, or get's weirded out?" I, nervously, asked.  
"That won't happen, trust me. Now go," she reassured.  
"Okay," I rolled my eyes. I ran all the way to Lilly's place, which wasn't so easy because it was pouring. I knocked on the front  
door. Lilly answered.  
"Hey, Dylan," Lilly greeted, shyly. I remembered what my dad said, about the 20 seconds of courage. I put my hands on her  
shoulders, and I kissed her.  
"I love you," I told her, as soon as we pulled back. She just wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. I put my hands  
on her waist, and kissed her back. Rosie was right, she did love me.


	4. Day At The Park

**Lilly's POV**  
I woke up, it was beautiful spring morning. I got a shower and got dressed. I was wearing jean shorts, a white cami, a green  
t-shirt I stole from Dylan tied up to my waist, and grey converse. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and went downstairs.  
"Morning, Kelly," I greeted.  
"Morning, Lilly. Are you and Dylan doing something today?" she asked.  
"Yeah, is driving us and Rosie down to the park a mile down the road," I answered.  
"What time are you leaving?" she questioned.  
"After lunch, and we'll be back arond 6," I replied.  
"Okay, have fun," she said.  
"I will," I promised. I ate breakfast. An hour later, I walked over to Dylan's house, and I knocked on the front door. Rosie  
appeared behind the door.  
"Hi, Lilly," she greeted.  
"Hey, Rosie, you ready to go to the park?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you want to see Dylan?" she questioned.  
"Please and thank you," I replied.  
"Dylan, your girlfriend's here to see you," she yelled. Dylan stepped out onto the porch a few seconds later.  
"Hi," I said.  
"Hey, Lil," he greeted.  
"I'm so excited about the park. I haven't been there in years," I stated.  
"Ha, you look cute. Wearing my shirt," he complimented.  
"Thanks," I giggled.  
"Welcome," he chuckled.  
"What do you want to do before we go?" I asked, sitting down.  
"We can play random questions, would you rather, or just talk," he suggested, sitting in the chair next to me.  
"Random questions. You go first," I replied.  
"Okay, do you want to have a boy or girl frist?" he asked.  
"Boy," I answered.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Simple, if I have a boy first, my little girl could have an intimidating older brother," I replied.  
"Nice, your trun," he stated.  
"What is your ideal wedding song, for the first dance?" I asked.  
"Either _'I Wouldn't Mind'_ by He Is We or _'Forever and Always'_ by Parachute," he answered.  
"I love both of those!" I exclaimed.  
"Cool, what would you name your kids, boy and girl?" he questioned.  
"Boy: Jarrod Hunter. Girl:Jeydon Grace," I replied.  
"Cute," he commented.  
"Thanks," I gushed.  
"You kids ready to go?" asked, stepping onto the porch with Rosie.  
"Ready, Dad," Dylan replied.  
"Good, let's go," he ordered. We all climed into the car. driving, Rosie up front with him, and me and Dylan in the  
back. The drive was probably 20 minutes. Dylan and I listened to music on his ipod. We listened to _'Just a Girl'_ Click 5, _'She's_  
_a Lady'_ Forever the Sickest Kids, _'Scars'_ Papa Roach, _'A Trophy Father's Son'_ Sleeping With Sirens, and _'Forever and Always'_  
Parachute. That's mine and Dylan's song. Finally, we arrived at the park. dropped us off, told us to be good and for  
Dylan to watch Rosie, and he'd be back at 5. Then he left.  
"Hey, Rose, do you think you'll be okay hanging here for a little? Lilly and I are going to go down by the creek. Yell if you  
need us," Dylan said, before we walked down to the creek. We were skipping rocks.  
**Dylan's POV**  
Lilly and I are down by the creek skipping rocks. She looks adorable, with little strands of hair in her face that fell out of her  
pony tail, the way my shirt is tied up and baggy on her, they way she smiles, everything. When we finish skipping rocks, we  
sit on the bank.  
"That was fun," she said, excitedly.  
"Yeah, it was," I agreed.  
"We need to do this more often," she stated.  
"I know, I haven't had this much fun in a couple years," I laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?" she asked, giggling.  
"You look so cute," I said.  
"How does that make you laugh?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because I can tell you you look cute, adorable, amazing, beautiful, and whatever else, but I can't do this," I explained, as I  
leaned over. We were both laying down, leaning up on our elbows. I kissed her, and she layed on her side as she used one  
hand to cup my face. I layed the same way, with my hands on her waist. There we were, making out in the grass, when Rosie  
walks up.  
"Dylan, I fell and hurt my knee," Rosie cried. We immediatly pulled apart, and sat up. We stood up, and I picked up Rosie.  
"It's okay, Rose, Lilly's got neospourn and a band-aid," I assured. Lilly put on the adhesive and the bandage. Rosie scurried  
away to go play with all the other kids.  
"Now that that's taken care of, why don't we sit back down?" Lilly asked, hopefully.  
"Why don't we," I responed, sitting with my legs criss-crossed. She sat down in my lap, and threw her arms around my neck.  
Somehow, an hour later we ended up laying down. I was laying, and her head was on my chest, while her body was facing the  
opposite direction I was laying. We looked like a cross, without the one arm. I was twisting a lock of her hair from her pony  
tail. My other hand was intertwined with hers. Then my phone went off. I stopped twirling her hair, and answered it. It was  
my dad.  
"Hi, Dad," I greeted.  
"Hey, Dylan, it's 5, I'm on the way," he told.  
"Okay, thanks, bye," I said.  
"Bye," he replied. Then we hung up.  
"What'd your dad want?" Lilly asked, sitting up.  
"He just told me he's on his way," I answered, standing up and helping Lilly up.  
"Okay," she replied. We walked over to the play-ground to get Rosie. By the time we found her, my dad was here. We all got  
back in the car. That was mine and Lilly's day at the park.


	5. A Midnight Walk

**This chapter is dedicated to Penguinlover5527! Hope you enjoy!**

**Lilly's POV**

It's 3 in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around the trails. I walked out of my room. I just had on a plain white t-shirt, grey sweat pants, and my hiking boots. I just walked around for some time. After a while a felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I got a kiss on the cheek, and I turned around.

"Hi, Dylan," I smiled, shyly.

"Hey, Lil, what are you doing out here at 3:30 am?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go on a walk," I replied.

"Can I walk with you?" Dylan questioned.

"Yeah," I answered. I took his hand and we walked. "How'd you know I was out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was drawing. I saw something move past my window. I went out to see what it was, but it turned out to be you," he explained.

"Oh," I nodded. It started pouring down rain a little while later.

"You want to keep walking?" Dylan asked.

"Y-yeah," I chattered.

"Here," Dylan pulled me into his hoodie. He was wearing one of his mom's old hoodies. I forgot to grab a jacket before I left.

"T-thanks," I shivered. I warmed up. We decided to walk back to my house. We were stading on my front poorch a short time later. I was about to slip out of the hoodie, when Dylan lifted my chin to meat his gaze. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Goodnight, Beautiful," he whispered, after we pulled back.

"Goodnight," I blushed. I slid out of the hoodie, and went inside. I watched Dylan walk to his house. Within a few minutes, I was fast asleep.

**Sorry it's short!**


End file.
